Slugterra: The New Dark Slinger
by Tahitiseabreeze
Summary: (Set after Eastern Caverns Episodes) Something is lurking in the shadows, a dark evil haunting the young Eli Shane ever since they came back to Slugterra. With his new skills in Slug Fu, Eli proved himself to be powerful ally, enemy, and slugslinger. But something is out for him will he prevail or will he survive?
1. The Nightmare

**Hey everyone it is me, Tahitiseabreeze. For those people who don't me check out my other stories and my profile.**

 **Well anyways this story takes place after the Eastern Caverns and the Shane Gang already arrived back to Slugterra but something lurking is waiting for them! Hope you enjoy the story! (Also Eli knows Slug Fu!) Don't forget to favorite, follow, ad review.**

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

It has been almost a year now when the new Shane arrived from the Surface and saved Slugterra and the Eastern Caverns. The Shane Gang has came back from their Eastern adventure but when they came it was already nighttime, so they settled down in their hideout but one member is having nightmares.

On the bed their is Eli Shane the Shane and protector of Slugterra but he is tossing and turning of previous events that happened.

 **Eli's P.O.V**

A pit of blackness then a deep voice.

 **"I need a new host."**

 **"You will know whom you will serve."**

 **"Soon your mind and you will belong to me once I enslave you!"**

 **"Haven't you been listening to me, have you not heard enough that you have no hope!"**

 **"NOW it's OVER!"**

When I looked up, I saw my slugs in their veliocemorph forms twitching while a black and red smog floated over them revealing ghouled slugs. Approaching and encircling me like I was their prey.

"No," I whispered then I raised my voice, "Guys, let me help you! Burpy, where are you?" I turned around and sprinted to look for my best friend. Then I stopped and noticed the outside of the Shane Hideout and in front was the Goon Doc.

"You!" I said in shock, "What are you doing here, we sent you back where you came from!"

 **"HAHAHA, no you didn't Shane, I have been watching you since you cured the Elementals and sent the Dark Bane back into the Deep Caverns,"** the small slug chuckled evilly, **"I must say young Eli Shane you have become quite the slinger and Slug Fu MASTER!"**

"How do you know that?" I replied with utter shock.

 **"Ah, Eli I can still sense where you are and what you feel, say, and do,"** Goon Doc explained, **"We are meant to be together, the unstoppable pair!"**

"I will never join you," I shouted, "You helped the Dark Bane and controlled my father for your own selfish pleasure!"

 **"Will Shane may be a tough slinger but it was so easy to make him my slave,"** the dark slug replied, **"Unlike Junjie, Thadieus Blakk, and your father, you are not very easy to persuade or control. I must say you were the first to ever get control over then broke free easily."**

"Well it must be that you are not very good at persuading as you thought so now get out of my head!" as I held my blaster at him when I conjured in my mind.

 **"You still haven't learned from last time,"** he replied, **"Remember I am the master of minds. Look over your backs always Eli, I will come back!"**

Then I bolted upright into a sitting position, drenched in frigid sweat and panting.

"It was just a nightmare Eli, just relax," I mumbled to myself hoping to calm me down. I got up and started to dress into my usual Shane outfit and attached my blaster to my belt, my bandoleer with my slugs, and my wrist blaster attach well on my wrist. Then I walked downstairs to greet my slugs and maybe my friends if they are awake.

"Morning Eli," greeted Trixie.

"Morning bro," Kord also greeted with a salute, but then I noticed Pronto wasn't here yet.

"Do any of you know where Pronto is?" I asked as I walked to the fridge to grab some breakfast.

"I think he is still asleep," Trixie replied as she pointed up to his room.

"Well I am going out for a short ride just to check around to see if everything is okay," I said as I started to walk towards the garage.

"Until a new villain tries to take over Slugterra and destroys us," Kord sarcastically joked. I just shook my head and headed towards Lucky, my white wolf mechabeast.

"Okay everyone ready," I asked to my slugs on my chest and in my slug backpack. They all chirped in agreement and Burpy, my Infernus slug, hopped on my shoulder where he likes to hang out.

I revved the engine of Lucky as his ears popped and we took off at a nice, relaxing pace. I looked around and saw beautiful Slugterrian plants surrounded us and whizzed pass as I rode. I took a big whiff of that nice, crisp air and I pushed Lucky forward as we gained some wind blowing my dark blue bang out of my face.

"Whoohoo!" I shouted excitedly then I stopped Lucky in front of a cliff showing the beauty of Slugterra. "I sure missed Slugterra but the Eastern Caverns were amazing," I said to Burpy who chirped in agreement. I laughed with him until I heard shouting and several slugs being shot, and revved Lucky to the destination of the sounds.

* * *

 **Hope you like the story, and try to guess who is causing the trouble, hmm.**

 **-Signing out :-p**


	2. First Fight Back Home

**Hey everyone, I'm back!**

 **Please review, follow, or favorite it will make my day and help me move forward. Disclaimer: I do not own Slugterra or any characters.**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _"Well I am going out for a short ride just to check around to see if everything is okay," I said as I started to walk towards the garage._

 _"Until a new villain tries to take over Slugterra and destroys us," Kord sarcastically joked. I just shook my head and headed towards Lucky, my white wolf mechabeast._

 _"Okay everyone ready," I asked to my slugs on my chest and in my slug backpack. They all chirped in agreement and Burpy, my Infernus slug, hopped on my shoulder where he likes to hang out._

 _I revved the engine of Lucky as his ears popped and we took off at a nice, relaxing pace. I looked around and saw beautiful Slugterrian plants surrounded us and whizzed pass as I rode. I took a big whiff of that nice, crisp air and I pushed Lucky forward as we gained some wind blowing my dark blue bang out of my face._

 _"Whoohoo!" I shouted excitedly then I stopped Lucky in front of a cliff showing the beauty of Slugterra. "I sure missed Slugterra but the Eastern Caverns were amazing," I said to Burpy who chirped in agreement. I laughed with him until I heard shouting and several slugs being shot, and revved Lucky to the destination of the sounds._

* * *

 **Eli's P.O.V**

I arrived at a clearing and across from me was a wagon filled with gold and the ones who were taking to ten drivers as hostages were none other than Locke and Lode. I noticed that they had different blasters from their original ones. The blasters had all these gadgets maybe to help them to win battles and there are black with acid green also their clothes changed to black and acid green.

I pushed Lucky forward just a bit behind a bush to hear their conversation.

"Give us your money or," Locke paused for his twin brother, Lode, to finish.

"Umm," Lode paused while tapping his head to remember what to say. Locke palmed his head, shaking his head in disappointment as hi twin tried so hard to recall his lines. "Oh right, or we will blow you up!"

"You have no right to do this to us!" exclaimed one of the hostages bravely but quivering in angst.

"Yeah!"

"Get out of here and leave us alone!"

The twins raised their blasters with an Armashelt and a Rammstone aimed at the old man. What caught my attention was this ten-year old kid with brown hair and a determined look on his face, stood up and walked up to Locke and Lode who were pestering.

"Leave us alone, or, or.." the child voice quivering but held his ground.

"Or what boy," Locke threatened the poor ten-year old, "You are going to fire a magical slug at us?" He laughed at his own joke, while Lode also laughed with his twin brother.

"Or," the boy shook his head in order to fight the fear within, "Or the Shane Gang will come and beat you into the dirt!" The other people all stood up, protesting in renewed determination.

"Shut up!" Locke shouted, "The Shane Gang hasn't been spotted for a several weeks and rumor has it they left Slugterra for a different set of caverns."

"Yeah!" Lode piped in agreement, "The Shane Gang has left all of ya for other people!" The group and the boy all lowered their heads in embarrassment noticing there was no Shane Gang to save them now. The twins laughed in obnoxious victory at the sad looks revealing that they won. This sort of act always infuriates me as these mean people just pic on helpless, defenseless people. Which was one of the main reasons I agreed to becoming the Shane and protector of the 99 caverns.

Once I had enough of this bullying behavior, Lucky leaped out of our cover in a battle stance with me raising my a hand blaster with Joules.

"You know I will never leave the people, slugs, and Slugterra hanging," I said. That was when everyone turned around, the group with relieved but shocked faces and the Locke and Lode with manifest flabbergasting looks.

"It's the Shane!" Lode shouted in fear and sprinted behind his brother to hide. The group started chanting "Shane, Shane" over and over while a teen girl brought her camera out and took a video of my arrival.

"Come on Locke and Lode, don't you guys know better that I will and always will be the protector of the 99 caverns of Slugterra and nothing can change that," I pulled the trigger slowly to activate the accelerator and making the sound of the blaster being charged up. "Now you guys leave the innocent citizens or will I have to make you?"

"We can't t-take o-on the S-S-Shane," Lode quivered behind his older brother.

"Come on Lode, it is two-on-one we can take him on without his buddies," Locke stated.

"Oh you're right there is only one of him and two of us," Lode straightened up raising his blaster with his brother doing the same thing.

"But can't I still beat you?" I replied.

"No!" Locke exclaimed, "We will finally see who is better when we have a new upgrades on our new blasters!" Locke boasted.

"Upgrades doesn't make a sling great, is how he treats his slugs and follow the Slugslinger's Code!" I exclaimed but Locke and Lode didn't listen and charged at me with their mechabeasts, while doing some weird Amazon warrior kind of cry.

"Have your way!" I exclaimed as I revved Lucky towards them in a running pace.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait but hope you like at shoutout to the people who follows this story!**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze ;-p**


	3. What Happened!

**Hey everyone, I am back with anew chapter for "The New Dark Slinger". Shoutouts to Afflaca, InternalFox, Shadow Wolf Warrior2, IronCarnage, and writersunited4ever for following and favoriting. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

 ** _Previously..._**

 _"Come on Locke and Lode, don't you guys know better that I will and always will be the protector of the 99 caverns of Slugterra and nothing can change that," I pulled the trigger slowly to activate the accelerator and making the sound of the blaster being charged up. "Now you guys leave the innocent citizens or will I have to make you?"_

 _"We can't t-take o-on the S-S-Shane," Lode quivered behind his older brother._

 _"Come on Lode, it is two-on-one we can take him on without his buddies," Locke stated._

 _"Oh you're right there is only one of him and two of us," Lode straightened up raising his blaster with his brother doing the same thing._

 _"But can't I still beat you?" I replied._

 _"No!" Locke exclaimed, "We will finally see who is better when we have a new upgrades on our new blasters!" Locke boasted._

 _"Upgrades doesn't make a sling great, is how he treats his slugs and follow the Slugslinger's Code!" I exclaimed but Locke and Lode didn't listen and charged at me with their mechabeasts, while doing some weird Amazon warrior kind of cry._

 _"Have your way!" I exclaimed as I revved Lucky towards them in a running pace._

* * *

 **Eli's P.O.V**

I loaded Joules with the accelerator for extra speed as Locke and Lode both fired a Hop Rock. As Joules made through the Hop Rocks I loaded Glimmer, my Phosphoro, and fired him to blind. Locke recovered faster than I thought and fired a Rammstone which punched Glimmer out of the way and continued towards me.

I leapt off Lucky and landed on the ground, and loaded Larry and fired. Larry sent out two giant globs of slime at the mechas stopping them and gunking their engines. The twins fell off with a thud on the ground as I heard the group cheering and supporting me.

"Ok, you guys I am asking you one more time," they looked up only to see my blaster loaded with Burpy at point-blank fire, "Leave and return the money you stole." Then Locke brought his hand holding some sort of remote and pressed a button which activated a net that caught me, and rose all the way up to a giant mushroom.

"Hahaha," Locke chuckled gazing upon me, "You really think that we weren't prepared Shane, you still did the same tricks that you always do."

I fired Stunts, my Speedstinger, Towards a rock and fired, then he bounced off the rock upwards, and another bounce off a mushroom which sent him hurtling towards the line that held the net and he cut it, setting me free.

"Nope, I learned a several new tricks but I still love doing the classics, don't you," I asked.

"Argh, enough talk," Locke shouted as he fired Frostcrawler that froze some sort of barrier around me then I heard another blast a Rammstone barreled through the ice wall. I did my signature back flip to avoid then I loaded Burpy to burn the ice wall. Burpy went megamorph as circling around the enclosed area creating a fire wall which was heavily damaging the ice wall.

Then the next thing I heard was a shot, turning around I barely had time to dodge the Thresher that was spinning towards me. I looked around and spotted Lode loading a Hop Rock and fired. I quickly loaded my Rammstone as he megamorphed and released a fierce cry as he punched the Hop Rock away like it was nothing.

My Rammstone continued to fly and threw a powerful punch that made Lode fall with a hard thud which caused me to wince a little. Once I took another breather I heard another slug fire and a pink Bubbaleone that unfortunately for me caught me inside its air sac. I banged helplessly against the Bubbaleone hopefully it will pop.

I looked up seeing Locke and a recovered Lode laughing at me, looking very pleased to see me so helpless.

"Now that you wished that your teammates are here, don't ya," Locke taunted.

"Yeah!" Lode piped up.

I send a glare that can cause Dr. Blakk to flinch if he was here.

"See Shane, you depend too much on your teammates," Locke pointed out, boasting, "You see without them, you are hopeless. You are no Shane!" That was when everything that I kept hidden inside me, my dark side, just busted out.

I brought my fist up and punched the Bubbaleone with all my might causing it to free me. Then something unexpected happen, my vision became black and all I heard was a delighted but evil laugh that send chills down my spine. Then the next events went like a blur and felt myself faint, hearing panicked voices.

 _Time Skip..._

I groaned, fluttering my eyes open looking at the sky of Slugterra noticing that I was alone. I sat up glancing around me, seeing black scorch marks littered on the ground then several mushrooms knocked down by something that has pure force barged through it. Then I heard several chirping to my side and finally noticed my slugs trying to catch my attention.

Something was off with them, when I tried to touch them they did a small flinch weathering to trust me even Burpy did that. Finally trusting me all the slugs jumped onto my shoulder, several went into my backpack while others jumped into the slug barrels on my bandoleer. The slugs kept glancing up towards me like if I was going to hurt them.

I soon found Lucky standing in its beast mode. I mounted up and decided to go back to the Clubhouse to eat something and even take a nap. I did not know what happened during the battle but I feel like that 100 cave trolls all sat on me. I pushed Lucky forward gaining speed as I pressed my green button to go to motorcycle mode and putting on my helmet.

As I kept going on my way I felt a nagging feeling that something was watching me. Something that is stirring. Something evil.


	4. Video Debut

**Hey everyone I am back with a new chapter for "The Dark Slinger"!**

 **OMG, sorry for all of you guys waiting. The reason why couldn't update was that my Wi-Fi for 8 straight DAYS then we had to call someone to fix it. Sorry if this chapter seemed like a rush.**

 **Hope you like it and have a good day!**

* * *

 ** _Previously..._**

 _I did not know what happened during the battle but I feel like that 100 cave trolls all sat on me. I pushed Lucky forward gaining speed as I pressed my green button to go to motorcycle mode and putting on my helmet._

 _As I kept going on my way I felt a nagging feeling that something was watching me. Something that is stirring. Something evil._

* * *

 **Eli's P.O.V**

I finally arrived in front of the famous Shane hideout and my home. I opened the garage as I got off of Lucky, I just realized how tired and sore I was.

"Hey guys!" I said as I walked in the living quarters where we hang out when we are not out saving Slugterra. But instead of its laid back, happy mood I felt anxiety and for some reason fear. I looked to see Kord, Trixie, and Pronto on the couch all muttering and looking very serious and grim, which by the way isn't the Pronto never acts.

They finally noticed me, if I was hallucinating, they sort of jumped in startlement. They mumbled 'Hi' grimly to me, avoiding eye contact and by telling by their body language I now that they are not telling me something.

"Ok, spill it," I spoke out, breaking the awkward silence. "What is it?"

"Nothing important," Trixie spoke too quickly in my opinion. Then I noticed out of the corner of my eye, the computer Trixie likes to go on it was on with some sort of video on the screen.

I glanced at them then started to walk towards the computer. In a flash, they all got up, Kord and Pronto stood in my way and Trixie covered the computer with her body. Her hand moving frantically, trying to take her grip on the mouse to click to exit the page.

I crossed my arms over each other, and raised an eyebrow to add more pressure on them.

"Ok what it guys?" I said.

"I don't know what you are talking about bro," Kord replied but with a tone that you can immediately know that they are lying.

"Yes , just turn around because we are definitely not hiding a video about you," Pronto replied but stop talking, immediately knowing that he said too much. Kord face palmed, groaning while Pronto just blinking without knowing what he did.

I pushed my way through them an starting to approach Trixie in attempt to use her body as a shield.

"Not you, too," I groaned. She bit her lip and darted her eyes to the corner and after several pregnant seconds, she sighed. She moved out of the way of the screen.

I walked up and set myself on the chair then I saw a video with the title 'Shane gone bad?!'. I was shocked how did they got this title even though I maybe the purest of heart in all of Slugterra. I moved the mouse up and clicked the video and waited impatiently, tapping my foot. Then the video started when I was confronting Locke and Lode, then started the fighting from earlier. Then everything started to change.

 **(Now I will be describing how the video went -Tahitiseabreeze)**

I punched the Bubbaleone, then I started to charge at the twins with Dozer into my blaster and fired.

Dozer hit the twin with some sort of screech that made them cover their ears, then I fired Tangles in his megamorph form into the ground as he tunneled underneath them. I used Slug Fu, putting my hand facing down to signal to stop then clenched it into a grip and pulled. The ground erupted around with vines, the twins hopelessly entangled and trying to escape but remained fruitless.

I started approach them but with my head down and my hair covering my eyes, chuckling darkly. When I raised my head, the camera zoomed in and focused on my appearance.

My face became a deathly white, with some sort of brown cracks, and the worst part that made my heart stop was that my eyes turned blood red with cat-like pupils. I gasped and realized that I looked just like when the Goon was controlling me. The twins now were trembling in fear as I stalked towards them.

 **"Did you really think that you will beat me?"** video-me said. **"Pathetic. Let me give you a lesson to never insult or cross me ever again."**

Then video-me loaded a slug in my hand blaster in which I recognized it was my slug Spooker but something looked off about him.

Then I fired and what came out was a GHOULED Frightgeist, a ghouled Spooker. Ghouled Spooker made contact and the twins ran away screaming with a blood-red and black mist covering their faces indicating that Spooker used his signature move. Then video-me started chuckling darkly then laughing out loud but Doc came out form my backpack and started glowing.

Video-me fainted as the red mist floated off and dissolved into a blue mist and scattered. Then the video ended with me unconscious on the ground.

 **(The description ended).**

I just sat in pure shock that somehow it seemed like I was controlled by the Goon Doc. "So this is what you guys didn't want me to see, huh," I asked my teammates without turning around. Then I turned around to face them and all of them nodded in return.

I turned my head downward towards the floor, thinking, thinking of what happened to me. "Hey Eli, maybe we can find out what happened if we all work together." Trixie approached me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Lets do it!" I exclaimed with determination.

* * *

 **Done with this chapter and sorry I couldn't update sooner.**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**


	5. Giving Up

**Hey everyone I am BACK, please don't kill me! I finally broke free of my writer's block for this story.**

 **WARNING CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS FOR INTO THE SHADOWS: IF YOU HADN'T SEEN IT, DO NONT PROCEED!**

 **Make sure to check out my newest story is about the Elizabeth Shane, female Eli Shane! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _I just sat in pure shock that somehow it seemed like I was controlled by the Goon Doc. "So this is what you guys didn't want me to see, huh," I asked my teammates without turning around. Then I turned around to face them and all of them nodded in return._

 _I turned my head downward towards the floor, thinking, thinking of what happened to me. "Hey Eli, maybe we can find out what happened if we all work together." Trixie approached me, putting her hand on my shoulder._

 _"Lets do it!" I exclaimed with determination._

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

"So what's the plan?" Pronto asked as we mounted up on their mechabeasts.

"Maybe we should go to the clearing where the video was taken," Trixie suggested but looked at Eli to see if he was ok with it.

Eli nodded, "That does seem to be the logical solution."

"Well what are we waiting, let Pronto proudly lead the way," Pronto blazes out.

A few minutes later, Trixie brings out her camera recording the clearing while the rest of us are searching through the bushes. "Huh, nothing," Kord defeated, "I'm stumped what could have caused you do something like that."

"Maybe let's just call it a day and head back to the Hideout," Trixie mounts on Boomer, her saber-tooth mechabeast.

"You guys go one ahead, I'll be back in a hour," Eli says, then they all left knowing Eli needs to be alone. "I don't get it Burpy, what's wrong with me?" Eli collapse cross-legged resting his head on his palm supported by his knee. Bury nuzzles his head making the Shane chuckle.

"Well we better get back, there's nothing out there." Eli turns around, striding towards Lucky.

 **"Or is there?"**

"Huh?!" Eli turns back around sharply, eyes widening at the voice which triggers an earlier nightmare. "No, no, not you. You're suppose to be gone," Eli loads Burpy in his blaster, moving it around trying to find the figure.

 **"I was never gone, I'm here my old slave!"**

Then a rustle of bushes behind the Shane causes him to see the one and only Goon Doc, who's grinning at finding the Shane. **"I escaped the portal and followed you until you went to the Eastern Caverns. But now you're back, stronger than ever,"** the ghoul smirks nodding his head at Eli. Eli scowls and fires Burpy straight at the ghoul. As the explosion scatters, it reveals the Goon wasn't there; Eli looks around frantically looking for his enemy.

Then a dark chuckle by his ear, Eli looks at his shoulder to see the Goon on it. **"You're mine now!"** The Goon sends it's dark energy covering Eli's head in the dark green, red, and black aura.

"Ugh," Eli grasps his head in pain, "NO!"

 **"You know you can't resist, your mind will forever be mine,"** the Goon's aura strengthens even using much Dark energy.

Eli glances down to his slugs on his bandoleer and Burpy, "Go guys, get my friends. GET OUT OF HERE!" Thirty-four slugs, each a different species, hop out giving one last glance at their slinger and runs away towards the Clubhouse.

 **"Surrender already! You know I've already won."**

"No... I can still... stand," Eli snatches the ghoul off his shoulder placing him in front of his face.

 **"What!?"**

"Looks I'm much more stronger than you anticipated, huh," Eli smirking as his heads clear of the Goon's clutches.

 **"Hmm, but not powerful enough."** The ghoul bites Eli's hand, making the ghoul drop on Eli's knees then sends lots more Dark energy. **"Now I've got you!"** the Goon smirks.

Eli's hunched, painful position relaxes then he raises his head slowly revealing his blood-red colored eyes with the black cat-like pupils, and his skin deathly white. _**"Aww, finally,"**_ Goon Eli rises to his feet, rolling his shoulders relaxing the stiff muscles. He walks to the white wolf mechabeast, _ **"Hmm, needs a new paint job."**_

Eli's hand glows red then places it on the seat covering the mecha in a red aura blanket. Lucky's eyes flicker fro blue to red, his core changing to red, and the white disappears into midnight black, orange replaced with red, the Shane Gang symbol still on, and the ight blue changes to dark blue. _**"**_

 _ **Much better. Now this is a ride worthy of me,"**_ Eli places his hand on his chest. The new Dark Slinger mounts his new dark mecha then frowns at the lack of slugs on his bandoleer. _**"Shouldn't be a problem for a Shane. Just turn on the char then ghoul them,"**_ Eli rides towards the Jungle Cavern, containing plenty of wild slugs.

 _(Time Skip)_

 _ **"Jungle Cavern,"**_ the Goon grabs the name from Eli's memory. _**"Now let's get rid of the terrifying look."**_ Eli wipes his hand over his face returning the mischievous yet warm smile, the healthy tanned skin, and the warm blue eyes.

He turns to see a Tazerling on a mushroom playing with a Thresher, a Flaringo eating a green leaf, and a Rammstone dozing on a rock.

 _ **"Perfect."**_ The Goon removes his deep voice and replaces with the Shane's natural smooth one.

"Hey guys, would anyone like to join me? I could really use some tough slugs on my team," Eli grins holding his hand out. The slugs gaze at the Shane' warm smile, comforting words so they happily chirp and hop into his orange backpack. At corner of his sight he sees a Grenuke, Frostcrawler, Phosphoro, Armashelt, and Hoverbug looking at him with hope. "I've got room," Eli shows his empty bandoleer. The slugs happily hop in not knowing the trap they fell into.

"Okay guys come out," his new nine slugs land at his feet, and the Shane kneels down.

 _ **"You don't know what you feel into,"**_ the Goon drops the disguise regaining the red eyes, everything. The slugs gasp immobilized with fear. Eli shoots the Goon out of his blaster, hitting the slugs with his dark aura.

Now on the ground is a Amperling, a Thrasher biting the air, Pyringo setting the new Grimmstone's head on fire, a Greneater growling, a Frostfang wrestling the Harmashelt, a Photomo twitching glancing to the sides, and a Hoverblade flies, landing on Eli's right shoulder with the Goon on his left. _**"Now time to recruit some henchmen."**_

The Goon Doc closes his eyes searching through the Shane's mind, then stops at seeing five men: a teal-skinned reptile with crooked teeth wearing an orange helmet with green tubes on it, a man with a cast on his left hand very dirty clothing with brown facial hair, a boy with hair like Eli's but brown, a green-skinned creature with one and extremely heavy, and finally a creature looking between the description of an octopus and a toad with dark blue skin tone, six legs and four arms, and holding four blasters. Now a vision appeared, all of them right now working at some sort of slug carnival in a cavern called Antimony Cavern with a bunch of tiny, old looking shops and houses and very grim and dirty.

 _ **"Hmm called the Scrap Force not very talented or cool name but will do for now."**_

With his new ghouls in his bandoleer and the Goon with the Hoverblade on each shoulder, he mounts Lucky and rides towards Antimony Cavern.

 _(Time Skip)_

Eli reaches a cliff overlooking the Cavern with the shops covered in metal glimmering wit the light and giant orange mushrooms covering some houses and buildings. _**"Time for a disguise,"**_ Eli brings out a cloak covering up to his knees with a metal clasp in the center, bringing the hood over his head hiding his facial features. _**"Let's see what's this all about."**_

The Goon knows he doesn't have full control as he feels himself feeling angry at the sight of this event. _'Maybe the feelings of the Shane."_ he shakes off the thought.

He passes by sad slugs in cages, the Goon feels pity from the Shane but moves on giving a glance of sympathy to slugs. Eli then sees a man chuckling as a sad Grenuke slug is fired against its own will hitting the ground. Eli ducks as a stray Armashelt hits a sign landing at his feet. The Goon not in control, Eli grabs the slug places it in his backpack fro safe keeping.

 ** _"This is a mess, who could me responsible for a circus like this,"_** the Goon growls, knowing the reason why he came to Slugterra in the first place is to protect the slugs. While this is disgraceful.

"Circus?! This is a business not a circus," a scratchy voice emerges fro behind Eli. The Dark Slinger turns around to see the same group from the memories and vision. "Circuses make me want to puke!" Boss Ember exclaims, with Mongo, Straggus, Li'l Stevie and Much behind him raising a blaster each while Ember is holding four blasters with his tentacles. _**  
**_

* * *

**Hey everyone, I got 0 reviews on the World Beneath Slugterra especially since people nagged me to update it. So can I get your thoughts on my three Slugterra stories.**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**


	6. The New Villian

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Can you guys check my other stories, The World Beneath Slugterra and The New Shane of Elizabeth Shane. Review, favorite, and follow. Thanks!**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _The Goon knows he doesn't have full control as he feels himself feeling angry at the sight of this event. 'Maybe the feelings of the Shane." he shakes off the thought._

 _He passes by sad slugs in cages, the Goon feels pity from the Shane but moves on giving a glance of sympathy to slugs. Eli then sees a man chuckling as a sad Grenuke slug is fired against its own will hitting the ground. Eli ducks as a stray Armashelt hits a sign landing at his feet. The Goon not in control, Eli grabs the slug places it in his backpack fro safe keeping._

 ** _"This is a mess, who could me responsible for a circus like this,"_** _the Goon growls, knowing the reason why he came to Slugterra in the first place is to protect the slugs. While this is disgraceful._

 _"Circus?! This is a business not a circus," a scratchy voice emerges fro behind Eli. The Dark Slinger turns around to see the same group from the memories and vision. "Circuses make me want to puke!" Boss Ember exclaims, with Mongo, Straggus, Li'l Stevie and Much behind him raising a blaster each while Ember is holding four blasters with his tentacles._

* * *

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

 ** _"So let me guess, you're the Scrap Force,"_** Goon Eli crosses his arms, leaning mostly on his right foot lazily.

"It isn't the Scrap Force. The scrap yard is for amateurs, we have our sights set on bigger and better things. Henceforth we shall be known as the Tough Guys," Boss Ember and his crew poses; Ember raises all his tentacles with two of them holding a green and red blaster, on the left is Munch and Straggus with their backs turned towards the inside while holding their blasters up, on the left is Mongo aiming his blaster forward, and late on cue is Li'l Stevie as he poses like Straggus.

Goon Eli just chuckles then mutters, _**"Pathetic."**_ Ember scowls at the hooded stranger who was mocking them. "

Yeah the Tough Guys, nice going boss," Bongo sucking up to Boss Ember.

"Wait that was my name," Straggus crestfallen as Mongo took his place by Ember's side. _**"I don't care what you call yourselves Ember,"** _ Goon Eli places his hands on his hips.

"How do you know us," Ember shocked.

 _ **"But I do care about these slugs so shut this operation down now, or else,"** _ Goon orders as he raises his blaster.

"I take orders from now man," Ember chuckles.

 _ **"Aww, but men serve me,"**_ Goon Eli points to himself.

"Whatever, no one's going to stand in my way ever again," Ember raises his two blasters with Mongo and Munch raising their own; four blasters in total.

 _ **"Shut it down and surrender, or you're going to get hurt,"** _ Eli narrows his not concealed, blood red eyes.

"I will not do of such sort. ATTACK!" Ember fires two Hop Rocks, Mongo launches a Frostcrawler, Munch shoots a Rammstone also Li'l Stevie, and Straggus fires a Tazerling.

 _ **"You've made a horrible mistake,"** _ Goon Eli fires his Hoverblade.

"Ghouls!" Ember astonished.

The Hoverblade transforms screeching. Goon Eli sets his hands down, veering them to the right, then thrusts his palms forward. The ghoul uses his wings to smack the two Hop Rocks down, then he spins slicing the Frostcrawler and the two Rammstones causing them to detransform, and finally headbutts the Tazerling, knocking it out. Ember raises his tentacles and shuts his eyes waiting for the ghoul to do a powerful impact. It never came.

The Hoverblade flaps his wings causing some breezes, growls at Ember, then it returns to the stranger's bandoleer. Ember snarls then fires a Frostcrawler and a Grenuke slug. Eli counters it by firing his Pyringo; Eli circles his arms over and under each other then thrusts his fists forward. Pyringo spins creating a spinning blade of fire then sends a fireball at the Tough Guys

"Where did you get that?" Ember asks.

 _ **"I created it, but the reason I came to find you is to offer you a job. To work for me,"** _ Eli replies.

"Ha, why would we do that," Ember and his crew place their blasters back where they belong.

 _ **"Because you will have these,"**_ the Dark Slinger holds up his Thrasher and Grimmstone, _**"All you have to do is to work for me."** _

Ember rubs his chin with his tentacle, "But the Shane Gang will stop you, it's their annoying habit."

 _ **"I assure you, they won't,"**_ Goon Eli chuckles as he was the leader of the Shane Gang.

"How are you sure," Straggus asks.

 _ **"I'll show when its safe for now, so do we have a deal,"**_ Goon Eli holds up his hand. Ember shakes it ready for revenge.

 _ **"Alright grab all the slugs you have,"**_ Eli snatches a Jellyish as it was hopping in front of him.

"Why would we do that?"

 _ **"To get ghouls of course, so come on,"**_ Eli scowls at the curious Ember.

 _(Time Skip)_

A few hours later, Eli is riding his dark wolf mecha with four crates full of terrified slugs on the back, Ember carrying two with his tentacles, and each other member is carrying one each. That makes a total of ten crates full of soon-to-be ghouls. _ **"Here, set down the slugs,"**_ Goon Eli orders as they arrive in a secluded clearing surrounded in a jungle of plants with no person in miles. Each one of men set down the ten crates of slugs then Eli dismounts his mecha; his hood still on.

"Okay now that we are a team, who are you," Ember asks as the stranger kneels down inspecting the slugs.

 _ **"Well how is the person you hate most,"**_ Goon Eli rises up facing Ember.

Ember taps his chin in thought then a person pops in mind, "Eli Shane."

 _ **"Let's just say how would you react if you're working for him,"** _ Goon Eli ready to shock them.

"Why are you askin-oooohhh," Straggus looks up at Eli.

"Wait don't tell me you're-," Ember shakes his head in disbelief.

Goon Eli chuckles very darkly then unclips the metal clasp and flips the hood off. The Tough Guys all gasp; in front of them is the one and only Eli Shane with a ghoul on his shoulder. But his skin ghostly white, his hair darker blue than before like a navy blue, and his eyes blood red and cat-like.

"Eli Shane?!" Ember shouts.

 _ **"He can't hear you, he's mine now,"** _ Goon Eli sets his hand on his chest.

"Wait so it's you," Mongo gapes at the ghoul.

 _ **"I can turn a slinger to my will, like Eli right now,"** _ the Goon points his hand to Eli's head.

"Wait so we're taking orders from a slug," Ember shocked at the truth.

 _ **"Doesn't matter, step aside,"** _ Eli shoulders Straggus and Mongo and aiming the Goon at the terrified slugs. Eli fires the Goon; the ghoul sends a black and green aura ghouling the slugs. Over fifty slugs have been ghouled and now they belong to the Tough Guys and the new Dark Slinger.

 _ **"Select your ghouls,"** _ Eli waves his hand over the growling slugs. Then his new minions lunged each one arguing and pushing as each get their hands or tentacles on the new firepower. Eli sits on his mecha then notices some ghouls hopping towards him; now he has an army of ghouls, nearly every kind.

Now the new Dark Slinger has an Amperling, Aquafreak, a Tempesto, Harmashelt, Briardrill, an Attacknet, Bubbalash, a Photomo, Burstipede, Cryptogrif, a Dark Urchin, Thrasher, a Pyringo, Grimmstone, Greneater, Frostfang, Neurotox, Necroshard, Negablade, and his new second partner a Hoverblade; who sits on his left shoulder while the Goon on his right.

"This is so cool," Straggus gushes over the growling ghouls in his belt.

"So what now," Ember turns to Eli.

 ** _"We need some highly advanced tech and I know where to get some,"_** Goon searched in Eli's mind finding a suitable cavern to rob and conquer.

A few hours later, the Shadow Gang (Eli called them now) arrived at Futuria Cavern with Eli covering his identity with his cloak.

 _ **"Go find yourself some mechas,"** _ Eli dismisses them as they all scatter destroying the town.

"Hey!" A voice rings out catching Eli's attention.

"Leave our town," Katie shouts with some of her fellow scientists with her, "Who are you?"

 _ **"**_ _ **You may call me the Dark Slinger, and no. Futuria Cavern belongs to me now,"** _ the Goon exclaims on top of his shadow mecha.

"We won't let you," Katie clenches her fists with more people joining in on her protest.

 _ **"Really not your choice,"**_ Eli fires his Burstipede causing many explosions scattering the people in fear.

* * *

Trixie paces the floor of the Hideout, chewing her nails anxiously. It's been over ten hours since Eli stayed at the clearing of his 'incident'. Trixie is just worried about him, waiting each second for him to pop though the door with his happy smile. Burpy and his slugs arrived very tired and exhausted trying to warn them about something but as they returned to the clearing; nothing. So Eli's slugs just laze around the clubhouse hoping for they're slinger to be okay.

"Ugh where is he," Trixie throwing up her arms.

"Maybe he's off fighting some bad guys or something," Kord says absentmindedly as he tweaks with his mecha, Wyatt.

"But it doesn't take TEN HOURS to do so," Trixie slumps in her chair and fiddles with her computer. Then a beeping noise startles everyone from the pure silence that overhung for a bit.

"What is it this time," Pronto walks up to Trixie.

"Futuria Cavern is under attack and the attackers are firing ghouls!" Trixie exclaims.


	7. Terrible Discovery

**Sooooooooo, where do I start? Oh yeah, my ideas just deflated, withered on the floor, I poked it, stomp on it, even try to light on fire but nothing happened. Then covered by a mountain of homework; I tried to find it but luckily I did!**

 **I'm disappointed with the lack of reviews on my Slugterra stories especially with no new favorites and follows. So this is causing me to do slower updates; if you want more updates, give me feedback.**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Trixie paces the floor of the Hideout, chewing her nails anxiously. It's been over ten hours since Eli stayed at the clearing of his 'incident'. Trixie is just worried about him, waiting each second for him to pop though the door with his happy smile. Burpy and his slugs arrived very tired and exhausted trying to warn them about something but as they returned to the clearing; nothing. So Eli's slugs just laze around the clubhouse hoping for they're slinger to be okay._

 _"Ugh where is he," Trixie throwing up her arms._

 _"Maybe he's off fighting some bad guys or something," Kord says absentmindedly as he tweaks with his mecha, Wyatt._

 _"But it doesn't take TEN HOURS to do so," Trixie slumps in her chair and fiddles with her computer. Then a beeping noise startles everyone from the pure silence that overhung for a bit._

 _"What is it this time," Pronto walks up to Trixie._

 _"Futuria Cavern is under attack and the attackers are firing ghouls!" Trixie exclaims._

* * *

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

The Dark Slinger chuckles, remembering the sweet sound of frightened citizens; screaming, running, and the feel of oh-so-good easy victory. The so-called scientists tried to stop him but failed and now focused on evacuating the city, calming frightened people. Even the slugs panicked at the sight of the slinger, with the dark energy radiating.

"So got what you need," the Goon says keeping his gaze on the people but sensed his new Shadow Gang approaching.

The Dark Slinger turns around to see Straggus on a hyena mecha with acid green paint, Mongo on a bright yellow bull mechabeast, Munch sitting a custom-made mecha like Blakk's mecha but a dark grey, Li'l Stevie admiring a snake mechabeast painted in maroon, and Ember inside of an elephant mecha in its usually medium blue matching Ember's skin the Dark Slinger mounted his shadow wolf mechabeast, looking the most impressive and terrifying of them all with his pointed silver teeth, piercing red eyes, and the dark color; Eli renamed him from Lucky to Thanatos, in honor of the Greek god of death and of his vicious and dark look. "Ride out," Eli announces as they follow him on top of their new mechas but before they kick the mechas in running, a voice rang out.

"The Shane Gang!"

Eli stiffens beneath his cloak then glances over his shoulder. A Cave Troll in the front on a green boar-like mechabeast, a redheaded teen girl on top of a saber-tooth tiger purple mecha, and a Molenoid sitting on a rusted donkey mecha.

"The Shane Gang!" Boss Ember exclaims with his team by his side, hiding the Goon from the Shane Gang's sight.

"Well, if isn't it the Scrap Force," Trixie replies lazily, while grabbing her blaster along with her team.

"Why are you guys looting Futuria Cavern," Kord suspicious, leans forward on his mecha.

"They're under my orders," the New Dark Slinger approaches forward. The Shane Gang's breaths halted as a black, hooded figure on a dark version of a wolf mechabeast appears and with the one and only...

"The Goon Doc!" Trixie exclaims as Pronto slumps on his mecha, fainting.

"What is he doing here?" Kord says glancing at Trixie.

"I just returned to reclaim my puppet and conquer these caverns," the Goon points to the head of the figure. Ghoulish white hands flips the hood over, the multiple yet loud gasps came from the people who were watching especially from the Shane Gang and the scientists.

"Eli!" Pronto exclaims.

"Like I said before, he can't hear you. He belongs to me and always will be," the Goon announces looking over all the people. "Besides it's no longer Eli, it's the Dark Slinger and the Shadow Gang," he waves his hand in the direction of his new team.

"Hmmm got to admit that's a better name than the Scrap Force," Pronto touches his chin in thought.

"Leave Eli alone and go back to the Deep Caverns," Trixie threatens, raising her blaster. Her teammates follow her action; Kord aiming a megamorph Tazerling, Trixie loaded a megamorph Grenuke slug, and Pronto targets Eli with a megamorph Aquabeek. "Don't make us do this bro," Kord warns, reluctant to fire at his friend.

"Ha and what makes you think you can defeat me," Goon Eli throws off his cloak then straps it to the tail of Thanatos, then he opens his arms wide, "I took your leader and the best slinger of all of your pathetic caverns!"

"Whatever, can we just skip to kicking your butt," Trixie replies, clearly bored.

"Very well," Goon Eli smirks as he eyes his opponents.

The Shane Gang makes the first move by firing the slugs; Eli snaps then points his finger forward, signaling his team to fire ghouls. A megamorph Aquabeek, Tazerling, and Grenuke slug fly through the air with their powerful upgrades, on the other side flew an Amperling, Grimmstone, Tempesto, and a Thrasher; Pronto's Aquabeek sends a powerful stream of water which collides into the Grimmstone knocking it out, it continues and hits Mongo's mecha causing both to fall. Kord's Tazerling sends two bolts of lightning hitting the Thrasher and Tempesto cancelling them out, the Tazerling sends another duo of electricity shorting out and electrocuting Li'l Stevie and Munch. Finally Trixie's slug knocks out the Amperling and causes an explosion on Boss Ember who falls backward.

Eli scoffs as he rolls his red, cruel eyes, "Why do I have to do everything myself?" He spins his blaster in his palm and from his shoulder his second partner, Saber his Hoverblade, hops into the red slug barrel; then the accelerator on Eli's blaster starts to spin as Saber gives a screech.

"Oh no, the Hoverblade's going megamorph," Trixie gasps then she feels a hop on her shoulder to see Burpy pointing to her blaster. Trixie holds out a blue slug barrel and loads in the Infurnus as her own accelerator turns on charging up the megamorph Infurnus. Both slingers shoot out the slugs, Burpy transforms then spots the Hoverblade.

The Hoverblade transforms then a black and red aura surrounds the ghoul as it evolves into it megamorph stage, long wings with dark blue and dark green spots, neon green claws on the wings, teeth, and antennae appear, two muscular feet adorned with the claws, a piercing red eye, and as it flies it leaves a trail of red and black energy. Burpy sends a fireball from his mouth, but Eli was ready; he sends his hand down like slicing as the now megamorph ghoul raises a sharp dark wings and slices the fireball in half. Eli circles his right hand over his head and laid them on his left open palm and gives a hearty thrust forward; the ghoul stoops below Burpy then circles up behind him, as he positions above the Infurnus he body slams the slug into the ground.

"Burpy!" Kord exclaims as he gently picks up the battered slug in his blue palm. He looks back to see the Hoverblade giving a smug smile then he glides back to Eli and detransform as he lands in the Dark Slinger's shoulder.

The Hoverblade has changed its protoform appearance the antennae grew in length with a dark green stripe on each antennae, two red cracks appear on top of the eye and one on each side, each wing tip is covered in dark green, and his back has dark green stripes. "See you can't defeat me, no matter what! No Elementals, no Eli or Junjie to help you."

"How could he possible knew that happened," Pronto exclaims raising his hands up in the air.

"Fool! I have access to all of Eli's memories, insecurities, and directions of the Eastern Caverns even, shall I say," Goon Eli lowers his voice in a loud whisper, "The Surface."

Each one of the Shane Gang members look shocked but they soon recover as each one raise their blasters, aiming at the Goon Doc on Eli's shoulder.

"Tch," Eli clicks his tongue as he got off of his dark mechabeast then raises his wrist blaster with a dark maroon and grey ghoul, two sharp red eyes, the usual neon sharp teeth, black flame-like pattern, and two neon green antennae. The ghoul gives a loud screech then giving a sly grin.

"What kind of ghoul is that?" Trixie brings out her camera filming the new ghoul.

"This is what I like to call a Burstipede ghoul, and you're going to see what it's going to do," Goon Eli shoots the ghoul and in retaliation Trixie, Kord, and Pronto fire some of Eli's own slugs; Joules, Chiller, and Banger as each one transformed reluctantly as they saw their original slinger as their target. The Bustipede's transformation is similar too its counterpart but only the colors are different; the top of the body was a deep, dark maroon, the bottom was an ashy gray with red highlights outlining between the top and bottom, its eyes stayed the same bloody red with a sharp, cat-like pupils, neon teeth scattered in its mouth, two long teeth are visible from the bottom as they peek out from the bottom lip, and on the ghoul's back there was a bunch of white mine spiked balls which were ready to be released.

Goon Eli closes his eyes and draws a calming breath before snapping his blood red eyes wide open filled with a malicious gleam and adorned it with a cheshire grin. Joules sends an electric blast towards the ghoul but was evaded due to Eli's slug fu. Eli slices through the air diagonally with his left hand as the Burstipede performs a side twist towards the right, hitting Joules full force with its tail mine causing the slug to knock out on the ground.

Chiller launches an ice blast but Eli makes a downward swooping motion as the ghoul flies underneath it. Eli thrusts his hands upward resulting the ghoul to body slam Chiller from underneath as it detonates a few of its mines causing a black and red explosion, also knocking out the Frostcrawler.

The final slug was Banger as he flies towards the ghoul with his pincers out and ready to attack. Then Eli twists his body to the right and then leaps as both of his legs are lifted and then swung around in a arch as he landed back on his feet- performing a butterfly kick- and the ghoul mimicked his movements by twisting its own body as it flung Banger off to side like a paper weight.

Goon Eli spreads his hands wide open and the ghouls curled up into a ball, then he outstretch his arms and grasps the air resulting the ghoul to release his entire backload of mines towards the Shane Gang. Enormous explosions of midnight black and deep maroon decorate around the heroes as loud thunder echoed throughout the entire cavern, the paved dirt being scattered of the air waves, and the nearby windows shattered due to the extreme force. All around the block many citizens of the cavern watch in complete horror at the destruction caused by their former protector.

Few moments of pure silence pass over as the cloud of dust and evil energy pass over, everyone gets a good look of what happened to the Shane Gang.

In the spot of where they stood was a completely shattered dome of Geoshard crystals with the Shane Gang thrown a bit back with slight bruises and ashes from the explosion.

Each one had an expression of horror and fear as their eyes trailed the smug ghoul hop back to his slinger who lend out his hand as he picked up the ghoul and put it back in his bandoleer full of powerful ghouls. "See what I mean, you can't stop me no matter how hard you try," Goon Eli sneers then he glares to the Shane Gang. "You better leave because the next time we'll meet, I won't be holding back!"

With those threatening words, Trixie came up with plan. "Come on guys, let's go back to the Hideout," she leans to the side as she whispered to her teammates.

"We can't surrender, it would make Pronto look like a fool!" Pronto shout-whispered as he holds an astonished face.

"Pronto, Trixie is right. We came here with no idea of what was attacking Futuria Cavern and it will be best to come up with a plan," Kord whispers gently as he changed the Molenoid's mind.

All three of them gave a longing look at their corrupted friend then, reluctantly, they turned their mechabeasts around and ran right out of the cavern. The Shadow Gang were stilled in silence as they watch the Shane Gang slowly disappear over the horizon.

"Did we just win?" Straggus finally breaks the silence as he spoke up in complete utter shock. All at once the rest of the former Scrap Force cheered loudly startling Futuria's citizens.

"No, we haven't. We win when the entire 99 caverns are under my control, for now this was just a petty victory." Goon Eli shuts down their tiny celebration. With a small jump, Goon Eli was back onto his wolf mechabeast. He pushed the mechabeast forward towards the path of two familiar scientists.

A young woman in a white scientist's suit, light blue eyes, light mocha skin, and purple hair that has left bangs sweeping over her head and her tied up in a high ponytail; and she was standing next to a young, slight overweight man wearing the same suit as her who was a bit overweight, a chubby face, deep blue eyes, and dark grey messy hair. As he stopped in front of them, the two could feel the air around them get chiller as his sharp eyes were staring right at them; straight through their soul, if you ask them.

"It's Katherine McGregor and Tobias, correct? Two young scientists who work in the Slugterra Institute of Technology?" Goon Eli asks. The young man didn't seem to have the nerve to answer the dark figure but the purple-haired girl took a step forward with determination in her eye.

"What happened to you Eli?" she asked boldly.

"I happen to control him and now as your new Cavern leader I need you to power up my gang's mechabeasts." Came a simple reply and demand.

"We won-" Katherine was cut off as a blaster with a Grenuke slug pointed right at her.

"Yes you will. If I see you do anything suspicious or sabotage our mechabeasts in anyway, me and my Shadow Gang would have a great time blowing up this entire cavern until it is literally erased off of the map," Goon Eli leans over his mechabeast with a dangerous gleam in his eyes and having a malicious grin. Then he stood right back up with a calm composure, "Now, what will it be?"

A few moments of silence, then the two young scientists walk up to the Shadow Gang.

"This way."

A simple answer as the rest of the Shadow Gang went over to the lab. Each one went inside the Institute building as was overlooking their mechabeasts' upgrade.

Eli and the Goon Doc walk right up to a giant circular window with a clear overview of the entire cavern. The new Dark Slinger rests his hands behind his back as his red eyes observe over his first conquered cavern. Then a grin, a simple grin, passes over his face; but this grin was filled with triumph and victory- the wrong kind of triumph and victory.

"One Cavern at a time and soon, ALL of the 99 caverns will be mine!"


End file.
